


Promise to come back

by Melime



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She kept believing Blue would come back.





	Promise to come back

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Promessa de retornar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871943) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #092 - promise.

Despite the radio silence, Karin still hoped Blue would come back. She had promised her, before explaining about her absurd plan, to get justice on her own. Blue promised to come back after she had done what needed to be done, and Karin believed her. No matter how many times she had to repeat the public lie, say Blue was dead, she still believed she would come back home safe and sound. Karin believed, she would keep believing, no matter how long had passed since Blue’s last message, since she last had any news of her. She would keep believing.


End file.
